wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130131084341
@TLM. Hooray for fourth wall breaking!!! And you made cookies?!?! So that explains the wonderful smell of freshly baked cookies!!!! ( no seriously, I did smell some freshly baked cookies earlier. :D) may be iPod has smell-o-vision!!! *sniffs iPod* darn it! I was so sure it did!!!XD Anyhoozles, BACK TO OUR STORY!!!!:D Me: This should get interesting...;) TLM: Yes, yes it will....;D WG: whoa! What is this place? DTB: I don't know... DTB&WG: *look up at me and TLM* TLM: You'll find out soon enough... Hehehe Me: Let the mystery begin!!! * puts on Sherlock Holmes hat and trench coat as well* Dory: who's that weird looking pharmacist over there? DTB: *annoyed* I thought we left you in the blimp! How did you get out?! Dory: um... o.O WG: *rolls eyes* Who is that strange man over there? Dory: I say he looks like an evil pharmacist!!!!:D WG: o.O okaaaay.....he looks more like some evil scientist or something. I mean, look at all of this stuff! DTB:* looks around* yeah, some evil scientist....*sarcastically speaking* Dr.D: Who said that rude comment? *turns around and see's everybody* O.O... Dory: *points at DTB* He said it!!! DTB: *gives Dory death glare* Dory: what?!?! Dr.D: Who are you people?!*see's DTB mouse brain* whoa! Is that a real mouse brain on your head?!?! DTB:yes it is, you second rate villains!!! Dr.D: what?! Second rate villain?! I'm the most evil scientist in the whole Tri-State Area!!! Me&TLM: *burst into laughter* Dr.D: what?!?! Me: well let's just say your not the most dangerous villain in town...:P Dr.D: *sad eyes* what do you mean, I'm not dangerous? TLM:what we're trying to say is that dangerous villains don't have their plans ruined by a platypus in a fedora.^^ WG: Wait, What? Me:oh well, this guys nemesis is a platypus in a fedora... Hehehehehe WG: Really? DTB: Wow, that's just sad. Dory: I know right! Dr.D:*annoyed* um hello? I'm trying to present my latest Inator to my nemesis!!! The Narrator: Um guys? Not to ruin your discussion, but have you forgotten that you're all here to help Fred turn back into a pigeon? WG: Oh, that's right! I completely forgot!!!>.< Thanks for reminding us!!! TLM: whoops! Hehe...... I guess we forgot about poor Fred...o.O yeah, thanks for helping us out Mr. Narrator!!!:D The narrator: No problem!;) Oh by the way,its raining pizza and cookies outside... Everyone in the room: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!0.0 Help guy: HELP!!!IT'S RAINING FOOD, AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN UMBRELLA!!! Is this the police station? Everyone: No!!! Help guy: ok thanks! HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!! The Narrator: Why are pizza and cookies raining from the sky? Will Agent P. be able to escape from his not so complex trap?.... Dr.D: yeah,yeah I know my traps aren't the best, but you don't have to run it in!!! The Narrator: oh sorry... Will Fred ever be a pigeon again? And can I really drag this scene out any longer?... Yes,yes I can. ^.^ sorry folks I'm too tired to continue!!! ( please forgive my writing!!! I really need my rest!!!:P) I'm supposed to be asleep by now!!!>.< And I know I left off on a completely random note!!!XD so continue?... - wordgirl fan (note to self...don't write stories half past midnight!!!!